


Hunger

by carolej126



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 2009.Prompt:  Write a paragraph (okay, 2 maximum) about a time when the boys were (both) hungry.





	Hunger

_"You know what I love about Raisin Bran Crunch?"_

Dean glared at the television, his brother, and life in general. Only Sam glared back. It wasn't his fault, really, it wasn't. How was he supposed to know that the oh-so-willing blond had a not-so-willing-boyfriend? Or that she was capable of casting such an annoying spell? And that she would aim it at both of them? 

Two more hours. That's all that was left. Two more hours of sitting here frozen, sitting on the edge of their beds, unable to move anything but their eyes. All they could do, was wait it out. And listen to what seemed to be commercial after commercial about restaurants, food, and fine dining. With their stomachs loudly complaining the entire time.


End file.
